


It's Selfie Time

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [29]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Blips and Blurbs [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 9





	It's Selfie Time

“Nice face there, Hiddleston.” You’d caught him taking the selfie as you walked back into the room and asked to see the photo again after he was through tapping out the message. His expression, ever so animated, stares at you on the screen of his phone. So effortlessly photogenic… 

Tom chuckles and drawls out his reply in a faux-southern accent, “Well - ma'am - ‘fraid it’s th’ only one I’ve got.” As he speaks he peels himself out of his hoodie, the extra layer adopted for protection against the chilly mountain air.

You smirk at his sleep-mussed hair, though your own is probably worse. All the more reason not to look in the mirror. “Not what I meant." 

"This better?” He asks before contorting his face again, scrunching up his nose and pursing his lips at you. All it takes is one look at your dubious expression for him to break into laughter. “I’ll take that as a no." 


End file.
